


La Petite Fatalité

by CircleTime



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Character, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: A collection of short smutty pieces involving various Mortal Kombat characters.





	1. Kung Lao/Liu Kang

Liu Kang was an endless source of frustration for Kung Lao. Whether it was because of his perfect fighting technique, his flawless hair, his handsome face, his chiselled body, his heartwarming smile, or how the Shaolin praised his patience and humility while decrying Lao’s supposed lack of those same qualities, everything he did seemed to only emphasise how much better he was than Lao.

But what frustrated Lao most of all was just how amazing Liu Kang was in bed.

They’d been each other’s firsts, back when they had still been teenagers, and Liu’s sexual prowess had only improved since then. Lao was more than capable of getting Liu off, of course, but no matter how many times they’d have sex, Lao would _always_ come first. Whether he was giving or receiving, above him or below him, in bed or in the baths, using his mouth or his hands or both – Liu Kang’s stamina won out every single time. So desperate at this stage was Lao for some sort of victory over his closest friend and rival that he would’ve settled for a simultaneous orgasm between the two of them. But it never seemed to happen: even if Liu only lasted a few moments longer than Lao, those scant seconds made all the difference to him.

But he was determined that this time would be different. The moment the two of them had stepped into the bedroom, Lao turned on his friend and practically pounced – lunging for him and pinning him to the back of the door, pushing him up against it and crushing their lips together. Liu Kang grunted in surprise, but eagerly returned the kiss, lifting his legs up when Lao’s hands gripped the bottom of his thighs. Lao picked him up and carried him over to the bed, still joined to him by the lips, before laying him down atop the sheets and setting to work in removing his clothes.

“You’re very eager tonight,” Liu Kang commented, watching as Kung Lao shucked him free of his clothes, leaving him totally naked on the bed. “Long day, was it?”

Lao fiddled with his own clothes and began taking them off as quickly as he could. “Just hungry.”

“So it would appear.” Liu’s eyes zeroed in on the thick bulge in Lao’s pants, a smile tugging his lips as the pants dropped to the floor and Lao’s cock was revealed.

“I’m going to make you scream tonight,” Lao promised. “Sound good to you?”

Liu grinned at him. “I hope so.”

Lao held back an irritated grunt, deciding instead to climb onto the bed, crawling over Liu Kang’s waiting form and rest atop him, their bodies becoming flush together as their lips met yet again. Even when it came to kissing, Liu Kang was perfect – he always knew just when to take the lead, or when to let himself by guided by Lao’s mouth. Kung Lao held back his frustration as he detached himself from Liu’s lips, moving down past his jaw to his neck, kissing the soft flesh there and relishing the way Liu’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he groaned. He knew all of his friend’s most sensitive places – his neck, his nipples, his navel, between his buttocks. Lao made sure he stimulated them all, his mouth and fingers working overtime to ensure Liu was driven wild with need. The minutes ticked steadily by, and Kung Lao grinned with triumph as Liu gradually became more and more desperate with each pleasurable touch.

“L-Lao...” Liu Kang gasped as Lao’s oil-slick fingers pressed firmly against his hole, loosening him up, easing him open. “I...I need you. Please...!”

Lao stuck his tongue out through his teeth as he shifted position on the bed, moving against Liu’s body until their thighs brushed. “Say it. I want to hear you.”

Liu Kang let out a frustrated hiss. “Lao, if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear by all the Elder Gods that- _ah!_”

His words were cut off by Kung Lao slipping inside him, his head squeezing past his entrance and penetrating him deeply. Liu’s jaw dropped as Lao pushed himself in deeper and deeper, oil easing his entry, until their thighs were flush together.

“Yesssss!” Liu Kang’s eyes screwed shut as he savoured the feeling of Lao’s cock inside him, and Lao felt a small surge of pride at being able to make him feel this way. He began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Liu. “Yes, Lao, yes!”

Lao grit his teeth as he lifted Liu’s legs up onto his shoulders and pounded him harder and faster, rocking their bodies against the bed, driving loud moans out of Liu’s mouth. The sight of his best friend and rival beneath him, taking every inch of him and crying out with rapture, was more gratifying than any Shaolin master’s praise could ever be.

“Yes!” Lao hissed, relishing the sensations racing through his body and the sound of Liu’s screams ringing in his ears. “Yes...!”

But heat was pooling in his gut as his skin began to tingle, and Lao’s eyes widened as he realised his mistake. He’d been enjoying fucking Liu Kang so much – had been so thrilled by the idea of finally getting one over his greatest rival – that he was getting off.

“No!” Lao grunted as he felt himself surging. He felt every muscle in his body begin to tense as he forced himself to hold back, but the ever-so familiar feeling building up inside him told him that his efforts were in vain. “No...! Oh, gods-!”

Lao cried out in a mixture of frustration and ecstasy as he came – hot, thick blasts of seed bursting free of his body – his hips jerking involuntarily as his orgasm ravaged him. Heat flooded through him: shame and relief making his face flush in equal measure. And, just to add salt to the wound, Liu Kang’s cries reached a feverish pitch just as Lao’s orgasm died down, and he watched incredulously as white fluid began to spurt freely from Liu’s cock, his body quivering with the force of his climax.

“Ahhh! _Ahhhh!_ Ahhhh...!”

Liu Kang’s head sank back into the pillow, a relieved grin spreading across his face, only dimming slightly as Kung Lao pulled himself out. “Gods, that was...something else...”

Kung Lao grumbled. “Looks like you win _again_.”

Liu glanced down at his friend. “Not everything has to be a competition, Lao.”

He pursed his lips. “It’s not that! It’s just...” He sighed. “I was really hoping I could make you finish first this time – just once!”

“Is that the only thing you care about?”

“N-No, but...!”

“If you couple yourself with another person, not out of a desire to see them happy, but merely to gratify your own needs, you may never find satisfaction.”

Lao grumbled. “I didn’t need a lecture. Not now. Not from _you_.”

Liu raised an eyebrow at him. “I see. Well, there may be some way we can solve this dilemma.”

Lao glanced at him, but said nothing. He merely watched as Liu’s hand slid down the length of his body and took hold of his own cock, still limp, and began to gently stroke it.

“You’ve never managed to make me finish twice in the space of a few minutes,” Liu Kang said, his voice tantalisingly low. “If you could manage that, well...that really _would_ be an accomplishment to feel proud of.”

Lao felt his mouth begin to salivate as he watched Liu’s cock slowly begin to blossom back to life. So, he had yet to be fully satisfied? Well, Lao had never been one to back down from a challenge...

One hand lashed out and grabbed hold of Liu’s thigh, while the other wrapped around the base of his shaft. Liu Kang obediently let go of himself, allowing Lao to take control. His cock was already half-hard again when Lao’s mouth closed around the head, his tongue licking up the remnants of fluid left lingering in the tip. Lao heard his friend sigh contentedly as he began pleasuring him, lips sliding down over the ridge between head and shaft. Lao’s hand twisted as it stroked up and down the length of the shaft, stimulating the flesh that his mouth wasn’t. Liu grunted, then let out a steady groan as Lao’s lips sank down further and further, taking him inch by inch into his mouth. Each delicious sound from Liu Kang only spurred Lao on, his previous bitterness forgotten in lieu of his desire to satisfy Liu, and finally win one over his friend.

Lao had great pride in many things – his oral skills being one of them; the two Shaolin warriors had spent much of their teenage years practising this very sort of thing on one another, refining their technique. As a result, Lao soon had his friend gasping and crying out in rapture once again. Liu’s fingers scrabbled against the soft sheets, searching desperately for something to take hold of. He squeezed the fabric between his fingers as his whole body gave a mighty lurch, and Lao felt the familiar spray of heat in his mouth as Liu’s seed came pumping out. Liu Kang slumped against the bed once again, his head lolling against the pillow, his final cry of ecstasy becoming a gentle groan that gradually died away.

Lao relinquished his grip on Liu’s cock, shooting a grin his way. “Well? How was _that_?”

Liu’s eyes flickered sleepily shut as he rolled under the sheets. “That was amazing, Lao. You’ve...certainly impressed me.”

“I guess I beat your challenge, then, huh?” Lao folded his arms against his broad chest, smirking proudly down at Liu.

“What challenge...?” Liu Kang mumbled, his head rolling over on the pillow. “Goodnight, Lao...”

Lao’s grin faltered, blinking in confusion, before a furious scowl furrowed his brow as he realised the trick he’d fallen for. Liu had taken advantage of his need for gratification to get him to pleasure him twice, and Lao had been too distracted by his own pride to notice. It was a sneaky ploy and, as Lao realised as he clambered under the sheets, a clever one.

“Damn you, Liu Kang,” Lao grumbled, cuddling up to his closest friend and holding him tightly against him. He was an asshole and a smug bastard, but by all the Elder Gods did Kung Lao love him all the same.


	2. Kitana/Jade

Kitana tried her best to suppress a scream, only to fail miserably as her orgasm slammed through her, making her whole body tremble with ecstasy. Her legs shook the most, though they were fortunately held in place by the arms of the woman whose head was still buried between Kitana’s thighs. Kitana whimpered as the last of her climax died away, sinking back down into her chair as relief flooded her. She glanced down to see a familiar face pop into view, eyes bright with affection and pride.

“Once more?” Jade asked, knowing full well from experience that Kitana was not close to being satisfied.

“P-Please,” the princess of Outworld sighed, and Jade nodded graciously.

“Of course. I live to serve you, my lady...”

Kitana frowned, sitting up slightly in the chair. “Jade...we’ve discussed this previously. I’m not asking you to do this as your princess.”

“But you _are_ a princess,” Jade pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

Kitana sighed. “I had hoped...you wanted to be with me like this as my friend – as someone who cares about me. Do you really just see this as your duty?”

Jade chewed on her lip for a moment, before saying, “Not necessarily. I care deeply about you, I really do. But my role as your attendant takes precedence over all else.”

“Then...” Kitana thought for a moment. “Could you...stop thinking of yourself as my attendant? At least while we’re together like this?”

Jade sat up on her knees as she slid her fingers out of Kitana at last and let go of her thighs, exposing the front of her torso to Kitana, whose eyes lingered on the parts of Jade’s body that she could see. The princess of Outworld had always looked up to Jade, and admired her physique, even as the two of them had grown older and more similar to one another. Being with Jade in such an intimate fashion was more than she could ever have dreamed. She just wished that Jade could feel the same way...

“Is that truly what you desire?” Jade asked archly.

“Yes,” Kitana answered. “I want for us to be equals when we share ourselves with each other like this. Just two women, expressing their feelings for one another in the most intimate way possible. No princesses or attendants – just us.”

And, to Kitana’s surprise, a cunning smile began to spread across Jade’s face.

“I see,” she murmured. “In that case, I would think it should be _you_ pleasuring _me_, yes?”

Kitana blinked. “W-Well, yes, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that very much,” Jade said, her voice taking on a peculiar tone Kitana had never heard her use when in private before. “In fact, I think you should get out of that chair at once and kneel before me.”

Kitana stood on quivering legs as though compelled, surprising herself by how willing she was to follow Jade’s orders like this. Kitana was the princess of the greatest realm of all, daughter to the mighty Shao Kahn: she was subordinate to none but the emperor himself. There was a curious novelty, therefore, in Jade giving her commands – one that bid her give the chair over to Jade, who had eased herself out of her own clothing at last to join Kitana in her nakedness. Jade sat down in the chair as though it were her own, spreading her toned thighs open, her cock throbbing between her legs, hungry for stimulation.

“You know what to do?” Jade said, and Kitana nodded. “Then, get to it.”

Kitana dropped to her knees, leaned over towards Jade’s groin and reached out a hand to grasp hold of the shaft. Her fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, rubbing against the tender flesh, and Kitana couldn’t fail to notice the way Jade’s breath hitched at the sensation. Kitana leaned in, inhaling her lover’s sweet scent as she brought her mouth to the head of Jade’s cock and slid her lips over the tip.

“Mmmmm...” Jade’s gentle hum reached Kitana’s ears as she sank down over the head before moving down the shaft, her tongue lathering the underside. “Yes, good...”

Encouraged by Jade’s words, Kitana began to move her head up and down her cock, her hand stroking in time with the movements. A heavy groan began in the depths of Jade’s chest, and the sound was sweeter than birdsong to Kitana. The princess eagerly doubled her efforts, her mouth swallowing up as much of Jade’s cock as it could, the moistened flesh sliding between her lips.

But before long, Kitana felt a firm hand pushing on her shoulder, and she pulled back, letting go of Jade’s cock. She glanced upwards to see Jade’s glimmering eyes gazing down at her.

“Cheeky,” she said. “You were trying to finish me off, weren’t you?”

“I thought that was what you wanted?” Kitana asked, feigning innocence.

Jade chuckled. “You know I can’t come as often as you can. I want this to last for as long as possible.” Her tongue slid out from between her lips, swiping over them for a moment before darting back inside Jade’s mouth. “Come here.”

With Jade’s hand still on her shoulder, guiding her, Kitana rose from her knees until she was at head-height with Jade. Their lips met hungrily, crashing into one another like waves against the shore. When they broke apart, Jade was breathing heavily against Kitana’s mouth, her eyes locked with her princess’.

“Sit on my lap,” Jade ordered, and Kitana did as she was told without question, climbing atop Jade and wrapping her legs around her waist. Jade’s firm cock was pressing now against Kitana’s groin, and it felt like the easiest thing in the world for Kitana to ease her inside – and so she did. Whenever they’d done this before – a great many times – it had always been Jade fucking Kitana, plunging deep inside the princess to hear her cry out with delight. Now, it was the opposite – with Kitana bouncing atop Jade’s lap in an effort to make the other woman moan, which she did. With her arms wrapped around Jade’s neck, Kitana expertly guided her hips back and forth, easing Jade’s cock in and out of her, sliding up and down her length. Before long, Jade’s hips began to move in turn, matching Kitana’s rhythm with ease. Their noses brushed together as they clung to one another, their mouths open and crying out only mere inches apart. The chair creaked and squeaked beneath their rocking bodies, its reliable frame more than used to the intimate activities of the two women.

Perhaps it was due to how much time they had spent pleasuring one another before penetration had even begun, but Kitana was surprised to see just how quickly Jade’s forehead began to bead with sweat and her moans turned heated. Even through her exertion, Kitana let an elated smile creep onto her face, pleased in the knowledge that she was driving her lover to the brink so quickly. Her grunt of satisfaction swiftly became a gasp of delight as Kitana felt a pair of fingers brush against her clitoris – even the brief sensation enough, in Kitana’s state of sheer arousal, to make heat rise inside her. It seemed that Jade was determined not to finish this journey alone. Well, if that was the case, Kitana would be more than happy to join her.

The two women bucked wildly as they came in unison, their cries of ecstasy swallowed by one another’s mouths as their lips crushed together. Kitana’s thighs squeezed her lover’s sides involuntarily, the force of her orgasm coursing through her like a bolt of lightning. She could feel the heat of Jade’s seed deep inside her, pumping into her over and over. They rode out their orgasms together, bodies juddering against one another until they fell into each other’s arms, warm and sated. Their mouths parted at last, panting heavily, each woman’s breath hot against the other’s lips.

“Kitana...” Jade sighed her lover’s name as though it were the most beautiful word in all the realms.

“I hope I was able to satisfy you..._mistress_?”

Jade’s exhilarated smile turned into a wry smirk. “‘Mistress’...yes, I believe I rather like the sound of that. You ought to call me that more often, I think. If only when we’re alone like this,” she added.

“It would be my _pleasure_,” Kitana whispered, emphasising the final word and grinning when she felt Jade tremble ever so slightly against her.


	3. Smoke/Nightwolf/Kabal/Jax

When Smoke turned the corner to approach the room he’d set up as a meeting point, he was surprised to see someone already standing there – a well-built man with long hair, and a cybernetic mask covering up his face. Here and there, beneath the man’s clothes, scarred flesh was clearly visible. Two vicious-looking hooked blades were attached to his back, glinting dangerously in the light. This was Kabal – someone Smoke trusted and regarded as an ally, but couldn’t say he knew particularly well. Of all the people left in the temple currently, Smoke would have thought him least interested in the proposition he’d made.

Kabal’s head turned sharply as Smoke drew near, then tilted upwards in a nod. “Hey.”

“Ah, greetings, Kabal. I...did not think you would come.”

Kabal shrugged. “I haven’t come _yet_.” He glanced over his shoulder, missing the reddish tinge that was now visible on Smoke’s face. “Looks like we’ve got company, too.”

Smoke peered past him, spotting two more men coming down the corridor. He recognised them at once – Jax and Nightwolf. The latter raised his hand as they approached.

“Greeting, my friends.”

Jax lifted one mechanical arm, mirroring the other man’s movement. “Yeah, what’s up? You guys here for the orgy?” He held up a large bottle he’d been carrying in his free hand. “I brought plenty of lube, so don’t worry!”

Smoke suppressed a wince at how casual he was being – perhaps it was an American thing? “Yes, this is the meeting spot I arranged.”

Jax folded his arms and smiled wryly at Smoke as he came to a stop only a few feet away. “So, it was _you_ who sent out that message. Never would’ve guessed. I thought it was some kind of joke, at first.”

“I wouldn’t joke about such things.” Smoke shook his head. “This may be the last opportunity we have to ease our burdens before our final battle with Shao Kahn and the forces of Outworld...”

Nightwolf nodded, a gentle smile present on his face. “I understand. Peace and relief can be difficult to find during times of war and conflict. We ought to seize such opportunities with everything we have.”

“And get our rocks off, you mean? Yeah, I can respect that.” Jax cast a brief glance around at all who had gathered. “Still, I’ve been in bigger orgies. Is it just gonna be the four of us?”

“I’m surprised your friend Stryker isn’t here,” Smoke added, glancing at Kabal, only for him to shake his head.

“Never invite a cop to an orgy,” he grunted through his respirator. “Speaking from experience.”

Jax folded his arms and gave the masked man an amused look. “Didn’t _you_ use to be a cop?”

“Like I said – speaking from experience.”

“You sure you’re up for...this sort of thing?” Jax asked him, eyeing up Kabal’s scarred body and mask. “I thought your injuries might’ve taken a toll on you.”

“I’m not so badly hurt that I can’t fuck you.”

Jax grinned at him. “Oh, yeah? What makes you think _you’ll_ be fucking _me_?”

The two men stepped towards one another, sparks flying – although Smoke couldn’t tell if those sparks were positive or negative. Before Jax and Kabal could get too close, however, Nightwolf appeared between them. He lifted his hands and brought one to rest on Kabal’s shoulder, and the other on Jax’s.

“Peace, my friends,” Nightwolf said. “We aren’t here in conflict, but in unity. We’ve come to share ourselves with each other in the most intimate way possible – there is no need for all this aggression.”

Kabal rolled one shoulder as though it were stiff. “Sometimes, the aggression is what makes it good.”

Nightwolf gave him a curious smile. “Is that so? Then, perhaps you might show me what you mean...?”

Smoke jerked his head towards the door behind him on the wall. “Alright, alright. Everyone keeps their clothes on until we get to the room. I don’t want to know what Lord Raiden would think if he found out about this...”

In they went through the door, to the room beyond. Smoke had only been in here once before, during his initial trip around the temple. The whole floor was covered in cushions and soft fabric – a sharp contrast from the cold marble and stone of the rest of the temple. Perhaps it had been a prayer room of some sort? Not that it mattered to any of the room’s inhabitants now, as each of them began stripping off once the door was shut behind them. Smoke blinked as he was suddenly presented with more bare flesh than his eyes knew what to do with. Muscles bulged, freed from their confines as shirts were discarded, pants were unbuckled, and boots were kicked off. Smoke shrugged, deciding to go along with the others and disrobe himself.

Kabal seemed to take the longest in taking his clothes off – unusual, considering his enhanced speed. Was he embarrassed, or afraid of what the others might think of his body? His injuries were still relatively fresh, and the scars left would likely never heal. Smoke laid eyes on the marked flesh that was gradually exposed, singed grey-and-black by fire, pulled taut over rippling muscle. Kabal’s mask was connected to a plethora of tubes and machinery that, according to him, couldn’t be removed. But there was nothing hideous about Kabal’s body – not to Smoke. He found himself crossing over to meet the masked man as he began to undo his belt. Kabal froze as Smoke approached.

“Something wrong?”

Smoke shook his head. “Not at all.” He lifted one hand to brush against Kabal’s neck, the backs of his fingers rubbing gently against his scarred flesh. “I just wanted you to know that there’s nothing for you to be ashamed about. Not with us.”

Kabal’s jaw clenched beneath his mask. “Yeah? That’s easy for _you_ to say.”

“Maybe so,” Smoke admitted, a solitary finger running down Kabal’s well-defined chest. “But it’s the truth.”

“Smoke is correct.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Nightwolf striding over towards them, utterly naked and utterly shameless. Smoke had seen the man’s chest bared numerous times before, but seeing him without any clothing at all was another matter entirely.

“You are among friends and allies here, Kabal,” Nightwolf went on, smiling placidly as he joined them. “We do not judge you for what happened to you.”

“Yeah,” said Jax as he stepped into view. Smoke did his best not to let his eyes linger on the man’s naked body, but it was remarkably difficult for him not to. “From what I can see right now, there ain’t nothin’ you’ve got to hide.”

“Alright, alright,” Kabal grunted, shrugging them off. “I didn’t come here for a pep talk.”

Jax grinned at him. “Then how about a blowjob?”

Kabal’s expression was hidden, but Smoke could tell he was grinning back as he undid his fly and his pants sank down to his knees, his cock springing free – already half-hard. “Be my guest.”

Jax sank to his knees, resting them on cushions as he lowered his mouth to Kabal’s cock. Smoke watched as Jax eagerly took Kabal into his mouth, swallowing up the man’s considerably-sized cock with ease. Jax grunted, lifting a hand to his own chest and squeezing his nipple between a finger and thumb, rolling the soft flesh between his digits. Kabal widened his stance, spreading his legs apart to grant Jax better access. There was a rumbling, metallic groan, and Kabal’s masked head tilted back lazily. He began rolling his hips with an almost casual ease, pushing himself in and out of Jax’s mouth.

Smoke tore his eyes away from the spectacle when he felt a firm hand on his arm. He turned to see Nightwolf standing beside him, staring intently into his eyes.

“I would like to kiss you,” the man said in a casual and yet earnest manner. “May I?”

Smoke nodded a bit too quickly, and leaned in close to the other man, whose mouth swiftly met his. It had been so long since Smoke had had this level of physical contact with another person, and he let out a soft moan as Nightwolf’s mouth sank against his own. Smoke pulled away, embarrassed, but a strong pair of arms held him close.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Nightwolf promised him. “Not here. Relax.”

And when they kissed once again, Smoke didn’t pull away, but almost staggered against the other man in his eagerness to reciprocate the kiss. His hands ran up and down the length of Nightwolf’s toned torso, desperate for physical contact. Nightwolf’s mouth was hard and hungry, and Smoke found himself making noise without his mind even fully registering, his body responding automatically to the other man’s touch. Smoke’s hands slid down Nightwolf’s front, and his fingers brushed against something long and firm. Nightwolf grunted softly into Smoke’s mouth as his fingers wrapped around the length of his shaft.

“Is this alright?” Smoke mumbled in between kisses.

“Of course,” Nightwolf responded, jerking his hips slightly and grinding his cock in between Smoke’s fingers.

Encouraged by Nightwolf’s words, Smoke began stroking the man’s cock with the dexterity expected of a Lin Kuei warrior, his hand twisting around the firm length, fingers rubbing against the sensitive flesh. Smoke gasped when he felt another hand take hold of his own cock and begin mirroring his motions. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were Nightwolf’s staring back, filled with a hunger Smoke had never seen in them before. Smoke leaned against the man, his free hand pressing against his hard chest, squeezing the firm flesh. Smoke moaned into Nightwolf’s mouth, feeling the man’s cock straining against his fingers.

“I want to suck you off,” Smoke blurted out when the two broke apart again, the sensation of Nightwolf’s mouth and hands making him dizzy.

“Go ahead, my friend.”

Smoke dropped to his knees, quietly thankful for the cushion that was at Nightwolf’s feet. He swooped in close to Nightwolf’s impressively-sized cock, which was now at head-height with the kneeling Smoke. His mouth opened wide as he gripped the shaft and guided it inside, before his tongue met the warm underside and his lips closed around the head. Nightwolf hummed softly, and Smoke felt a set of fingers stroking his hair as he began to move his head back and forth.

From somewhere behind him, Smoke could hear Kabal and Jax discussing something heatedly – words like ‘lube’ and ‘hole’ reached his ears, and the tantalising images his mind conjured up in response made him moan, Nightwolf groaning in turn as the vibrations rattled through his cock.

When a heavy moan erupted from behind him, Smoke pulled himself away from Nightwolf’s cock to glance over his shoulder, only to come face-to-face with the sight of Jax on his hands and knees, Kabal kneeling behind him, his hips gyrating slowly as he pushed himself in and out. A small foil packet lay discarded on the floor nearby, torn open some time previously. Jax’s eyes were screwed shut, his face flushed and his mouth hanging open in what Smoke was unsure was an expression of pain or pleasure. Kabal shifted position slightly, keeping his rhythm even, and Smoke watched as Jax’s eyes shot open, the corners of his mouth rising.

“_Ohhh_, yeah!” Jax practically purred as he arched his back. “Right there...!”

Smoke heard Nightwolf’s chuckle from somewhere above him and felt heat rush to his cheeks as he realised he’d been so caught up in watching the other two men that he’d been neglecting him. Smoke opened his mouth to apologise, but Nightwolf’s finger pressed against it, keeping it shut as the man sank down to his knees. The finger was replaced with a warm pair of lips, and Smoke almost collapsed into the bigger man’s arms, his limbs wrapping around Nightwolf’s torso as he climbed into his lap. He moaned against those hungering lips, hips bucking as he felt a strong pair of hands grab hold of them. Nightwolf’s thick cock, slick with saliva and precum, sank into the gap between Smoke’s buttocks, and the ninja gasped lustfully at the tantalising sensation of it pressing against his hole.

“Do you want me inside of you?” Nightwolf breathed between desperate kisses, and Smoke nodded hurriedly.

“Here.” There was a metallic grunt from behind Smoke, and Nightwolf raised his hand just in time to catch the bottle that was tossed to him, catching a small, square-shaped object in his other hand. He tore open the object and withdrew the condom, quickly rolling it onto his length before he uncapped the bottle and began pouring the liquid inside over his fingers and the tip of his throbbing cock, rubbing it over the condom and grunting quietly at the sensation.

Smoke leaned back until his head was resting on a cushion lying on the floor, his face directly below Jax’s head (upside-down from Smoke’s point of view), his legs still wrapped around Nightwolf’s hips. Jax met Smoke’s gaze, one eye flickering shut for a brief moment. Before Smoke could think to respond, he felt a solitary finger, slick with fluid, press against his hole, and his entire body trembled in response. Smoke sighed as Nightwolf’s finger slid inside him, slowly easing him open with a gentle expertise he wouldn’t have expected of the man. Smoke watched as Jax licked his lips, his eyes drinking in the sight of the ninja half-squirming beneath him. Even to someone like Smoke, the desire in those eyes was impossible to miss.

“Y-You can kiss me if you want,” Smoke blurted out almost automatically, heat rushing to his cheeks – first out of embarrassment and then out of relief as Jax grinned and lowered himself down closer to Smoke. Their lips met hungrily, the two of them groaning into one another’s mouths as they were pleasured by the other two men in the room. Warm air escaped from Jax’s nose as he exhaled a grunt, fluttering against Smoke’s chin. The grunt turned into a sharp gasp as the clapping sounds of Kabal pounding Jax grew louder and more frequent, Jax’s mouth moving back and forth against Smoke’s as his whole body rocked from the impact of Kabal’s hips. By now, two of Nightwolf’s fingers were inside Smoke, plunging deep into his hole, and the ninja bucked as those fingers bent slightly and sent shivers shooting up his spine.

“F-Fuck me,” Smoke mumbled against Jax’s mouth, unsure if Nightwolf could even hear him over the sounds of Kabal and Jax’s steadily-rising voices. To Smoke’s great relief, however, the man’s fingers obligingly slid out of him, and the hollow feeling of their absence was swiftly replaced by the sensation of his hole stretching open to allow a much larger, thicker part of Nightwolf’s body access. Smoke’s mouth widened as Nightwolf sank deeper and deeper inside him, his girth filling him up and then moving deeper again. Smoke forced himself to remain relaxed, even as his heartbeat drummed wildly in his ears and the sheer scope of Nightwolf’s cock made it impossible for him to focus on anything else. A pair of strong hands grasped him by the hips, squeezing him gently, and Smoke felt his body growing supple and lax in response. Smoke groaned as Nightwolf began thrusting in and out, his hips grinding almost lazily against the ninja’s. Smoke’s own hips jerked, desperate for more than the slow stimulation the man was giving him, and he found himself almost naturally matching the rhythm of Nightwolf’s thrusts, easing the bigger man deeper inside him. He heard Nightwolf grunt, the heavy sound hissing through his nose as he pushed himself in and out.

“Harder,” Smoke mumbled, then repeated himself in a more audible voice. “Harder!”

He was rewarded at once with a deep, sharp thrust from Nightwolf that made spots dance before his eyes, the loud clap of skin against skin resounding through the room. Smoke’s mouth opened but no sound issued out. He barely even noticed Jax’s grinning face only inches from his own. No sooner had Smoke come to his senses did Nightwolf slam into him again with the same force, driving a loud moan out of the ninja.

“Like this?” came Nightwolf’s voice from somewhere through the fog of pleasure that now gripped Smoke’s entire world.

“Y-Yes...!” Smoke managed to say, before all coherency was lost to him as Nightwolf began pounding him faster, his pelvis slamming against Smoke with the same vigour he had seen him use in mortal kombat. Pleasure spiked through him with every thrust, Nightwolf’s cock burying itself deep, deep inside him and sending every last nerve in Smoke’s body into overdrive. The sounds emerging from the ninja now were wordless vocalisations of sheer ecstasy that would have embarrassed him had his inhibitions not been driven out of him by Nightwolf’s thrusts.

“Ah! Ahhh! AH-!”

His loudest shout yet was muffled when Jax’s mouth came down over his once again, swallowing up the sound.

But just as soon as Smoke thought about how he wished this moment could last forever, Jax and Kabal’s movements ceased. Smoke tilted his head back and watched as Kabal’s hulking cock emerged from Jax’s hole, the pair of them shuddering as he went. Jax’s own cock lay almost flat against his navel, leaking fluid against his dark skin.

“Done already?” Jax grunted, glancing back with one eyebrow raised at the man who had been fucking him.

“Not a chance,” was Kabal’s metallic reply. “I just want to sample what else is on offer, if you catch my drift?”

Jax chuckled. “And here I thought what we had was special?” he joked, only to hiss as Kabal’s hand moved quick as a flash and slapped him hard on the rear end.

“We’ll see,” Kabal said, getting to his feet and walking towards Nightwolf, still pounding Smoke with everything he had. One scarred arm reached out to grip Nightwolf’s shoulder, and the man’s eyes lifted from the ninja beneath him to look up at Kabal. “Mind if I join in?”

Nightwolf smiled as he leaned in closer to Kabal, his hips still moving at a firm pace. “I have a better idea...”

Smoke watched through still-widened eyes as Nightwolf whispered something in Kabal’s ear. Though his face was hidden behind a mask, Smoke could tell the man was surprised at whatever Nightwolf was telling him by the way his head moved back slightly and his shoulders stiffened.

“You...sure you can handle it?”

“Do not underestimate me,” Nightwolf replied, still smiling.

Kabal shrugged, before reaching down and grabbing the bottle Nightwolf had used earlier and uncapping it, pouring its contents out over his fingers just as the other had done. Kabal moved behind Nightwolf and out of Smoke’s vision, but Nightwolf’s thrusts had ceased, and Smoke had enough coherent thought now to understand what was about to happen. Smoke watched as Nightwolf’s eyelids flickered shut and his teeth sank into his lower lip, a soft grunt issuing out of him. The seconds ticked steadily by as Kabal loosened him up, Smoke admiring the myriad of expressions that danced across Nightwolf’s face, particularly the way his jaw sank as Kabal’s fingers were removed and he penetrated him with his cock instead. Nightwolf grumbled incoherently, sinking deeper inside Smoke as Kabal’s hips pushed his own forward, and suddenly the three of them were moving as one, groans filling the room as their bodies grinded together. Nightwolf was being as loud now as Smoke, the bigger man audibly overwhelmed by the stimulation he was receiving from both Kabal and Smoke. Kabal picked up speed, each jerk of his hips slamming Nightwolf deeper inside Smoke, filling up every last inch of him...

“That’s hot,” Smoke heard a familiar voice say, and he tilted his head back to see Jax kneeling where Kabal had left him, fat cock gripped in one hand as he pumped it eagerly up and down. The man’s eyes were wide as they devoured the sight before them, and Smoke was overwhelmed with the urge to pleasure him. He raised one arm over his head to touch Jax and guide him close, and the American man understood at once, grinning as he sidled closer to Smoke until he was straddling the ninja’s head. Jax angled his body so that his cock was aimed towards Smoke’s mouth, which opened wide to allow him entry.

“That’s _really_ hot,” Jax decided, groaning in bliss as Smoke’s lips slid over his head before travelling down his length, swallowing up as much of his cock as he possibly could. Smoke could do nothing but grunt in reply, humming around Jax’s girth as it filled his mouth and made for his throat. He bobbed his head back and forth as much as he could in the awkward position he was in, but the steady groans emitted by Jax told him that he was doing exactly what was needed.

The overwhelming sensation of Nightwolf’s cock slamming inside him, pushed in deep by Kabal’s thrusts, coupled with the sensation of Jax’s massive cock sliding in and out of his mouth, along with the heated cries of ecstasy that filled the room, were all swiftly becoming too much for Smoke to handle. His whole body began to tingle as though he were a coiled spring, begging to be released from the tension that now gripped him like a vice. But just as he felt himself begin to surge, hand already reaching for his cock, he felt Nightwolf’s fingers dig into his hips, a ragged moan bursting free from him as his head tipped back. Smoke felt the man’s cock pulse deep, deep inside him, his orgasm sending spasms through his body. Smoke almost whined as Nightwolf pulled slowly out of him, the loss of the sensation of his cock inside him like a physical blow.

“S-Sorry, my friends,” Nightwolf muttered, his tattooed face marred by a surprisingly sheepish expression. “I fear I underestimated just how..._intense_ this session would be.”

Smoke would have grinned at the way the man said ‘session’ – as though the four of them were training or working out together rather than fucking each other – had his mouth not been fully occupied.

“Not a problem,” Kabal grunted, easing out of Nightwolf in turn. “Guess me and Smoke must’ve done a good job, then, huh?”

Nightwolf chuckled. “Indeed. You are both certainly _talented_.”

“You can – _ah!_ – say that again!” Jax groaned, his hips jerking involuntarily as he fucked Smoke’s face. “Th-They teach this in the Lin Kuei?”

Smoke felt a strong hand grasp one of his thighs. “Think I’d like a turn, myself,” he heard Kabal say. “What do you say, Smoke?”

As full as his mouth was, Smoke could only let out a heated, muffled moan of desire at the proposition. Just in case his response had led to any misunderstandings, he gave Kabal a quick thumbs up, earning a round of laughter from the other three men.

“Alright, then – get on all-fours. I wanna fuck you properly.”

Smoke did as he was bidden, relinquishing Jax’s cock so that he could get up off his back and onto his hands and knees. He arched his back, aiming his ass towards Kabal as his kneeled down behind him. He opened his mouth wide to receive Jax’s cock again, the American clearly eager to get back in Smoke’s mouth. Smoke moaned again as he felt Kabal stretch him open, the man’s cock not quite as thick as Nightwolf’s, but noticeably longer.

“Guess you can take a dick even better than you can take a punch,” Kabal remarked, giving Smoke’s ass a quick smack with one hand as he let the tight hole loosen around him. “I can give you a real pounding, if that’s what you want?”

Smoke drew his head back and freed Jax’s cock just long enough to say, “Fuck me hard,” before plunging it back between his lips.

“That’s what I like to hear...”

Kabal made good on his offer, to say the least. Once he felt certain that Smoke was loose enough, Kabal’s hips began picking up speed, thrusting deep inside Smoke, who tried to keep his back arched as his whole body juddered from the force of Kabal’s thrusts, shoving Jax’s cock deeper into his mouth in turn.

“Ohh, _fuck_ yes!” Jax was whispering with something akin to reverence, eyes darting between Smoke and Kabal as though desperate to take in as much of the view as possible while it still lasted. “Give it to him!”

Kabal’s body started moving at a rapid pace, the front of his pelvis slamming against Smoke’s ass with enough force to fill the room with a sound like enthusiastic applause. Smoke knew that Nightwolf was likely watching from nearby, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the sparks of pleasure that ripped through him with every powerful jerk of Kabal’s hips. He hummed against Jax’s cock, unable to make any other sound to communicate the extent of the pleasure that was building inside him like water against a dam – fit to burst at any moment. And still Kabal was getting faster and faster and faster...

Jax stared in awe and amazement at Smoke and the man fucking him. “Just how fast can you go, Kabal?”

“Dunno,” Kabal grunted in reply, struggling to keep his voice even as he pounded Smoke harder and quick than ever before. “Never given it a shot.”

Smoke slid Jax’s cock out of his mouth once again to say, “D-Don’t hold back – _ahh!_ – go a-as fast as you can!”

Jax chortled. “You heard him. Show us what you got!”

Kabal sucked in a deep breath, and at once his hips began to move faster, and faster, and faster, picking up phenomenal speed. Smoke had seen just how fast Kabal could run, and clearly that magically-enhanced speed could be applied to other parts of his body than just his legs. Smoke’s buttocks began to sting as Kabal stopped holding back, his tempo increasing to incredible levels, the clapping sound of his hips against Smoke’s ass become a ceaseless drone of continual noise. Smoke’s whole body was thrown back and forth as though caught in an earthquake, rapture rocketing through his body.

Jax’s mouth was hanging open in a mixture of astonishment and ecstasy, as though unable to believe both how fast Kabal was fucking Smoke and how amazing it felt on his own cock. Through the blur that his reality had now become, Smoke saw Jax’s legs quiver and shake, and suddenly hot loads of fluid were pumping down his throat. Jax’s gasps of pleasure mingled with Kabal’s, almost drowning out the drone of Kabal’s hips against Smoke’s ass.

It was over before Smoke could even fully adjust to the new sensations, cum spilling free from his cock and spraying across his torso, the room dissolving around him as his orgasm swallowed him whole. Kabal’s cock was like a piston deep inside him, slamming into him with ferocious speed and power, mercilessly hitting his most pleasurable spot over and over. A metallic cry came from somewhere above and behind him, and Kabal’s rhythm slowed almost immediately, his hands squeezing Smoke’s sides tight as he came. They rode out their climaxes together, Kabal’s steady grinding almost tender in comparison to the pounding he’d been giving mere moments before. Smoke felt Kabal’s cock as it throbbed deep inside him, each pulse sending another tingle of pleasure through him, Kabal’s voice ringing in his ears as he grunted with every spasm.

At last, he felt Kabal pull out of him, and Smoke collapsed onto the floor the moment the bigger man was no longer supporting him, panting like a dog in heat. Everything below his waist was dull and heavy with pain, the bare skin on his ass stinging as though on fire. And he loved every moment of it, a warm smile curling his lips as he buried his face in one of the cushions and let out a contented sigh of relief.

“Oh, man,” he heard Jax exclaim from somewhere nearby. “That was, uh...that was somethin’ else.”

“I agree.” That was Nightwolf, likely the person who was now lying down next to Smoke on the cushioned floor. “I’m grateful to have joined with the three of you here today. You performed admirably, Smoke.”

“You can say that again,” Jax muttered, taking up position on the opposite side of Smoke from Nightwolf. “You sure know how to take it like a champ.” Smoke felt a strong hand clap him on the shoulder. “Good job, man.”

There was a gentle _thud_ as Kabal settled himself down in the small pile of people that was forming on the floor. “You took a serious pounding, there. Any pain?”

“Not much,” Smoke said, rolling onto his back and failing to suppress a wince.

“I’ve got some oils back in my room that might help?” Kabal asked, one hand reaching out to gently stroke Smoke’s leg.

“That...would be nice,” Smoke admitted.

“No problem. You did good, Smoke.”

Jax ran a single, metallic finger over Smoke’s sweat-soaked chest. “Hey, uh, quick question?”

Smoke glanced at him. “Yes?”

“Do you _smoke_ after sex?”

Smoke glowered at the American as he began to guffaw.

“Sorry, man, sorry. Couldn’t resist.”


	4. Liu Kang/Kitana

Being the emperor of the Netherrealm had it upsides, Liu Kang reflected, tensing his wrists against the ropes that were binding them to the throne he was sitting on. Though he cursed the name of the so-called “god” who had betrayed and murdered him, consigning him to a wretched existence as a revenant subservient to Quan-Chi, he could never have become ruler of this realm were it not for Raiden’s machinations. And, most importantly of all, it meant that he could finally be with his true love – Kitana.

Liu Kang watched her approach, striding down the length of the audience chamber in nothing but a pair of stilettos. The device that was strapped around her waist bobbed up and down obscenely with her every step, and Liu’s eyes tracked its movements as he drank in the empress’ beautiful form. His own cock of flesh and blood throbbed between his legs, despite the fact that his heart no longer beat within his chest. Whatever cursed magic bound him to the Netherrealm as a revenant kept his body in working condition – and everything that implied. For that, at least, Liu was grateful. It meant that he could engage in vice and lust more than he ever had done while alive.

The hard metal and bone of the Netherrealm throne was cold against his naked flesh, and his wrists twinged with a trace of pain as he watched his lover approach, taking her time, clearly relishing the way he was made to wait. When she finally reached the throne, she kept walking, the heels of her stilettos digging into Liu’s skin as she climbed atop him, her smirking face ascending past his, followed by her slender neck, her bared breasts, and her toned abdomen. Finally Kitana’s ascent ceased, with one sharp heel on Liu Kang’s thigh and another on his shoulder, the dildo strapped to her now pointed like a weapon directly at his face.

“Taste it,” Kitana ordered.

“Yes, my empress,” he whispered as he leaned forwards, lips parting to swallow the cold head of the dildo into his mouth and sliding it over his tongue, its smooth length gliding deeper and deeper. He couldn’t help but grunt as her hips jerked forward, shoving the device deeper inside him, and Liu breathed heavily as he did his best to swallow up as much of the dildo as he could. Pinned as his hands were above his head, he couldn’t use them to assist himself, and so he bobbed his head back and forth in a manner that probably would have looked ridiculous to any voyeur watching – certainly unbecoming of an emperor. But Liu Kang knew from experience that the sight of him swallowing up the dildo attached to her brought her no end of arousal. At last, once she was satisfied that he had obeyed her wishes, Kitana pulled out of his mouth, stepping off his shoulder as she lowered herself back down into his lap.

“Good,” she murmured, her lips brushing against his for the briefest of moments, and Liu had to stop himself from needily leaning against her when she pulled away from him again. “Now, I want to fuck you.”

“I am ready to receive you, empress,” Liu replied at once, having spent the last few minutes before being tied to the throne oiling himself up in preparation. He could still feel the cooling liquid dripping from his entrance, which the dildo now began pressing against as Kitana removed herself from his lap and stood before the throne. Liu shifted position, sinking down into the throne until his ass was as close to Kitana as possible, his legs spread wide and ready to receive her.

“Good,” she said again, before a forward movement of his hips pushed her inside him.

Liu Kang’s head lolled back on his shoulders as his empress penetrated him, sending warm tingles of pleasure racing through him. He felt Kitana grab hold of his outstretched legs and grip them tightly, pushing them even further apart as she slid deeper inside him. Liu groaned as he felt the dildo press against his innards, then louder as Kitana struck the same point again with deliberate intent.

“F-Fuck me,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” she asked. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Fuck me!” he hissed, and was rewarded by sparks of pleasure igniting in the pool of his gut as Kitana began pounding him against the throne, dragging the dildo in and out as smoothly as a knife through butter. The noise of her hips slapping against his flesh began to reverberate through the great chamber, echoing from the stone walls and mingling with the sounds of the pair’s impassioned cries. Liu felt a dull ache begin to form at the back of his head as it knocked against the back of the throne over and over, his whole body rocking in rhythm with Kitana’s thrusts. Pleasurable heat swept through him, warming his now perpetually cold flesh.

He felt amazing. He felt incredible. Despite everything, he felt _alive_.

Kitana was grinning like a feral cat, her eyes gleaming with lust and pride as she thrust deeper and deeper inside her lover. Her perfect breasts bounced with the rhythm of her body, nipples hard as rock. A strap of the device that kept the dildo attached to her rubbed against the nub of flesh above her entrance with every thrust, but Liu Kang knew that that the pleasure that gave her was only a fraction of the pleasure she got from watching the emperor of the Netherrealm squirm and writhe beneath her, powerless against her might, totally submitting to her. Liu Kang smirked to himself when he saw her eyes flutter shut, a half-stifled moan bursting free from between her lips as her movements became jagged, her hips trembling and shaking as she climaxed against him. As an undead revenant, she had no need to breathe, but her shoulders rose and fell as her orgasm drew sharp gasps from her. But then those bewitching eyes flew open and caught his expression, and a hand snapped up to catch him by the jaw.

“Something amuses you?” she hissed, her voice uneven as she fought to speak while her body was still singing with pleasure.

Liu Kang could only grunt in reply, the tight hand gripping his face only speeding up the flood of heat that Kitana’s penetration had ignited in his gut.

“Speak up!”

“No, my empress,” he groaned, the words forcing themself out through his gritted teeth as he fought to keep control. But Kitana understood his body now almost as well as her own, and the rhythm of her thrusts increased, striking true with every jerk of her hips.

“Who is the only woman who can please you like this?” she demanded of him.

“Y-You, my empress!”

“Good,” she cooed, her eyes glimmering with sin. “Now, come for me.”

Liu Kang was helpless to disobey her, tossing his head back and bucking wildly against the throne as his cock sprayed hot fluid across Kitana’s torso and his own. His cries echoed through the halls like the screams of the damned that filled the realm as he bucked against the throne, the dildo inside him filling him up to the brink as he spent himself utterly. All the while, Kitana’s gleaming eyes drank in the sight of her emperor beneath her, proud of Liu Kang for how he had obeyed her.

“Are you content?” she asked him, after his moans had ceased.

“N-Not until I have satisfied you, my empress,” he responded breathily.

“Then you still have a great deal of work to do,” she informed him as she brushed her lips warmly against his, before climbing back up onto his lap. Her stilettos stabbed him again in the thigh and shoulder as she pressed her bare groin into his face, her intentions clear. Savouring the warmth of her sex against his mouth, Liu Kang got to work.


	5. Jax/Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage

It was Johnny who had suggested the idea, of course. Jax had made it perfectly clear that he owed Johnny and Sonya both for rescuing him from Netherrealm and releasing him from Quan Chi’s control, and was more than willing to do whatever it took to make it up to them. Johnny’s suggestion was a logical conclusion to that, although Jax was sure that the few beers he’d had at the bar when the three of them had met up had played a major part in giving Johnny the idea. Sonya, surprisingly, hadn’t been opposed to the idea, although both she and Jax had quickly shot down Johnny’s idea of filming the whole thing.

“Come _on_!” Johnny exclaimed. “Just think of how many people would want to see Johnny Cage bare it all at last!”

“You already _did_ ‘bare it all’,” Jax reminded him, “in that shitty action-comedy you did a few years ago. What was it called – ‘Bad Gunner’?”

“It was ‘_Rad_ Gunner’,” Johnny corrected him. “And I was wearing a sock over my junk in that scene. It doesn’t count.”

“It’s not happening, Johnny,” Sonya told him firmly. “End of story.”

The Hollywood mega-star who defeated an Elder God pouted at his girlfriend. “Not even if I blurred out your face?”

Sonya smiled mirthlessly and placed a hand on his upper arm. “Not even if you blurred out my whole _body_.”

Johnny sighed. “Alright, fine. No sex tape.”

Within the hour, the three of them were lying together in a giant bed in Johnny’s luxury LA condo, Jax watching awkwardly as Johnny and Sonya passionately kissed, their bodies writhing together, tearing each other out of their clothes. Jax had already stripped down to his undies by himself, feeling a little left out. Being the third wheel in a threesome wasn’t exactly something he was used to, but he’d been expecting a _little_ more action than what the two lovebirds were giving him.

Johnny crowed in triumph as he finally relieved Sonya of her bra, exposing her two, impressively-sized breasts. Johnny grinned, leaning down to bury his face in her cleavage, before stopping short and turning to look at Jax.

“You, uh, want in on this?”

Jax shrugged. “That’s why I’m here.” He met Sonya’s eye. “You sure you’re alright with this?”

“Jax,” she said, “if you don’t get your damn mouth on me right now, I’m gonna have to pull rank on you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jax did as he was bidden, crawling across the bed until he’d joined the couple. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft flesh on Sonya’s breast, which grew hard under his mouth. He tugged at her nipple with his teeth, earning a sharp gasp from Sonya and a chuckle from Johnny.

“Yeah, she likes it when you do that.”

Jax grinned as he relinquished Sonya’s breast and glanced at Johnny. “Anything else she likes that I should know about?”

“_She_ can speak for herself,” Sonya muttered drily.

Jax turned his gaze on Sonya, nodding respectfully. “Of course. Is there anything else you like that I should know about?”

Sonya smiled mischievously down at him. “I quite like it when men go down on me, I’ll admit.”

Jax grinned back at her, moving down the length of her body until his head was level with her hips. “Then your wish is my command.”

Sonya was already wet when Jax’s fingers slid inside her, drawing a long, shuddering breath from her as they did. Gently, lightly, Jax’s tongue slipped out from between his lips to rub against the hard nub of flesh above Sonya’s entrance.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Hey, let me have a turn!” Johnny practically whined, his head swooping in to join Jax’s. The two men’s cheeks brushed as Jax pulled slightly away and Johnny took his place, his tongue sliding out and lathering Sonya’s clit determinedly. After a few moments of pleasuring her, Johnny pulled away and let Jax back in again – thus beginning a sort of pattern of the two men’s heads moving in and out every so often, taking it in turns to lick Sonya’s most tender parts. Jax’s fingers stayed where they were, stroking the inner walls, and he relished the way her body trembled in response to his touch, and to his and Johnny’s efforts.

“You enjoying this, Sonya?” Jax cast a glance up at her after hearing a rather loud moan erupt from her.

“She gets off super easily,” Johnny bragged, lifting his head to grin at his girlfriend. “Especially when she’s really turned on – like how she is right no- _oww_!”

“Less talking,” Sonya ordered, moving her knee back to its previous position after having nudged it into the side of Johnny’s head, “more licking.”

True to Johnny’s words, it was only a short while later when Sonya’s legs shuddered, and Jax felt the telltale feeling of Sonya’s cunt pulsating around his fingers as she cried out. Jax’s tongue was joined by Johnny’s as the two men pleasured her in unison, driving her to new heights of ecstasy. Sonya’s whole body bucked against them, their tongues dancing across her clit, brushing together in their eagerness to satisfy her. It wasn’t until Sonya’s body sank back down into the bed that Jax allowed Johnny’s tongue to slide fully into his mouth, and suddenly the two of them were kissing deeply, breathing heavily against each other’s mouth and nose. Jax felt a hand grip him by the shoulder, squeezing him firmly. When they broke apart, Jax found himself staring into Johnny’s stunned eyes.

“I, uh...” Johnny swallowed nervously. “I’d never done that before. Not with a guy, I mean. Uh, have _you_?”

Jax smiled wryly at him. “A few times, maybe.”

Johnny’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down briefly. “You...wanna do it again?”

Jax leaned in, stopping as he neared Johnny’s lips and letting the other man finish the journey. This kiss was a bit softer, more hesitant. Jax traced circles on Johnny’s upper back with one hand, while his other continued sliding in and out of Sonya. He knew Johnny was a little unsure of things, so he kept things pretty tame for the moment.

“That was...good,” Johnny decided, nodding slightly to himself. “I think I might’ve, uh, _realised_ some things about myself here today. In a good way,” he added.

Jax chuckled. “Happy to help, Johnny.”

He grinned at Jax. “Alright. Now what do you say we get back to fucking my girlfriend here, huh?”

“You read my mind,” Jax replied, turning away from Johnny to face Sonya again. Although Sonya had been naked for some time now, neither of the two men had taken their underwear off yet, and Jax’s cock was straining furiously against the soft fabric, already leaking pre-cum. He freed himself of his undies as quickly as he could, tossing them across the room for good measure. Johnny began to remove his briefs, only for Jax’s hands to grasp hold of his waistband.

“Let me,” Jax said, and Johnny nodded. Jax rolled the briefs down Johnny’s thighs, coming to face-to-face with the actor’s star-quality ass. Jax suppressed a grunt of desire, but couldn’t stop himself from giving one of the rock-hard cheeks a smack with one hand. “You’ve really been keeping _everything_ in shape, huh, Johnny?”

Johnny grinned and wiggled his hips. “I’ve still got that contract with Triple-X Premium Briefs. The money’s worth every single squat.”

The sight of Johnny’s firm cheeks shaking and jiggling just a few inches away was enough to make Jax’s mouth water, but he knew that Johnny was still getting used to the idea of being in bed with another man, so Jax gave one buttock a quick squeeze before moving away.

“Who wants to go first?” Sonya asked them, spreading her thighs apart. Johnny and Jax’s eyes zeroed in on the space between her legs, their dicks throbbing with need, and Sonya grinned at their identical expressions. “I’m easy.”

“You’re the guest of honour, here,” Johnny told Jax. “Go ahead.”

Jax blinked in surprise. “She’s _your_ girlfriend, Johnny. You ought to do the honours.”

“This’ll be your first time having sex with Sonya – I’ve slept with her plenty of times!”

“I’m the third wheel, here,” Jax reminded him. “You should be the one-”

“For the love of-!” Sonya grumbled. “Somebody better come fuck me or I swear to god I’ll do it myself!”

While Johnny was distracted, Jax reached into a drawer in the bedside locker and pulled out a condom, which he tossed to Johnny quick as a flash. “Get that on ya, champ. I’ll keep myself entertained.”

Johnny caught the condom and shrugged, not looking too displeased by the outcome of the argument. He began rolling the condom on as Jax sidled along the bed until he was next to Sonya, who didn’t resist as he scooped her limber body into his arms and brought his head down to meet hers. Their lips crushed together as he ground against her, her back pressing against his chest as she sat between his legs, his hands running over her abdomen and relishing the feel of the taut muscle there. Johnny moved closer, Sonya spreading her legs far and wide as he approached, and she broke away from Jax to press her lips hungrily against Johnny’s instead, the pair of them shuddering as he guided himself inside her. They broke apart as Johnny’s hips began bucking, that girthy dick of his pushing in and out of her, and he brushed his nose against hers as they stared into each other’s eyes. Johnny was grinning as though he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be in bed with this woman. As the seconds ticked past, Jax began to feel as though he was intruding on a very intimate moment, only for a hand to grip him by the back of the neck and pull him into a firm kiss. Johnny groaned into Jax’s mouth and Sonya sighed into his ear, and he realised that he’d been invited to _share_ in this intimate moment. He let his hands wander, cupping Sonya’s breasts and running down Johnny’s rugged abs in turn, savouring the feel of their bodies together as they made love.

“Aw, yeah!” Johnny grunted, his mouth hanging open as though in disbelief. “Aw, yeah! This is fucking amazing, dude!”

Jax chuckled, but Johnny’s enthusiasm was more than infectious, and he soon found himself getting caught up in the couple’s rhythm, grinding against Sonya’s back as Johnny fucked her, his dick slipping in and out of her crack as it rubbed against her ass cheeks, the tantalising sensation driving him wild. But just as Jax was beginning to think that he could spend the whole night just like this, Sonya lifted her head to whisper in his ear.

“Go grab a condom, Jax. I want you to fuck me, too.”

Jax didn’t hesitate, his hands detaching from Sonya’s body to reach back into the drawer and whip out another packet, which he quickly tore open before rolling the condom onto his dick. A bottle of lube was passed to him, and he eagerly lathered his shaft with it while Sonya slicked herself up with the same stuff, climbing into Johnny’s lap as they shifted position to allow Jax to join in. Jax moved in close to the couple, Sonya’s ass presenting directly towards him, and he eagerly guided his dick towards her hole, squeezing inside without too much effort. He heard Sonya gasp, and her head sank back as he pushed deeper inside her, their lips meeting as though magnetised, groaning into each other’s mouths.

“That is so fucking hot,” Jax heard Johnny mutter, and suddenly his kiss with Sonya dissolved into laughter. But the heated look they shared as she pulled away from him promised that there was more to come later. Slowly, Jax began moving his hips, feeling Sonya loosen up around him. Johnny followed his lead, matching his rhythm with steady, easy thrusts, grinding slowly against her. Johnny wiggled his hips again, obviously enjoying himself, grinning broadly even as Sonya lowered herself to his lips again. The sight of the two of them together made Jax inhale sharply, squeezing Sonya’s hips hard as he fought to hold himself back.

“Fuck me, Jax,” he heard Sonya hiss, and he glanced down to see her and Johnny staring at him with identical looks of desire. “Don’t hold back.”

“She can take it,” Johnny said, his lower body rocking up and down as his hips already began to pick up speed once again. “I promise.”

Jax didn’t have to be told a third time, and he held on tight as the sound of his hips slapping against Sonya’s ass began to fill the bedroom like steady applause. Johnny was grunting “Yeah, yeah!” repeatedly under his breath, eyes boring into Sonya’s as they fucked, their bodies knocked back and forth from the force of Jax’s thrusts. Sonya was letting out gasp after gasp, each one louder than the last, easily keeping pace with Jax as she rode Johnny like a natural.

“Oh, yeah, fuck me!” Sonya gasped, slamming her hips down onto Johnny and then back up against Jax. “Fuck me hard!”

Jax’s upper body stayed upright and mostly still even while his lower body picked up speed, his legs spread wide as his hips jerked back and forth, knees knocking against Johnny’s thighs with every thrust. His heart was hammering against his chest, breath coming hard as he pounded Sonya faster and faster, her cries coming louder than ever as she writhed between the two men, clearly loving every second. Even with the condom on, Jax was getting quickly overwhelmed. He choked out a gasp as he found himself surging, far sooner than he’d expected.

“Oh my god-!” Jax moaned, his hands squeezing Sonya even tighter as he tried in vain to hold himself back. “_Ohhhh...!_”

His blood pounded in his ears as he came, his dick pulsing hard against the condom covering it, unloading over and over and over. His thrusting came to a gradual halt as his climax ripped through him, making his whole body tremble. He pressed his mouth against Sonya’s shoulder and let out a steady moan as he spent himself, never wanting this perfect moment to end.

“Oh, shit...!” he heard Johnny grunt, his eyes screwing shut. “_Unh_...my turn...”

And with that, he let out a long, heavy groan, his thighs quaking against Jax’s as they shook with the force of his orgasm. Jax caught Johnny’s eye and threw him a shaky but proud grin, which Johnny happily returned. Johnny’s hips kept jerking upwards, clearly keeping in time with each wave of pleasure that was crashing through him, one hand rubbing against Sonya’s back while the other was below her navel, a thumb rubbing determinedly against a point just above her entrance. Just as Johnny’s climax began to die down, Sonya made a sharp, breathy noise, and Jax couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt her trembling against him once again.

“You too?” Johnny asked her, receiving a quivering nod in return from his girlfriend. The actor grinned as his head sank back into the pillow, relishing the sounds of his girlfriend’s contented sighs. “Nice.”

The two men stayed deep inside Sonya until her body had stopped shaking, feeling her tremble between them, breathy gasps slowly dying away. Jax eased himself out of her at last, tossing the condom into a waste bucket by the bedside, his action mirrored by Johnny. The three of them settled down into the bed, Sonya still lying in between them and seemingly more than happy to keep it that way. Jax turned in to face her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as he reached one arm out over her to touch against Johnny, running down the other man’s side. The content silence in the bedroom was broken, naturally enough, by Johnny himself.

“I believe the words you’re both looking for are, ‘Thank you, Johnny, for this amazing idea!’”

Sonya twisted away from Jax to give her boyfriend a wry grin. “I’m too busy enjoying this afterglow to even get mad, so you know what? Thank you, Johnny.”

“Yeah, man,” Jax agreed. “You two sure showed _this_ soldier a good time.”

“Next time, I met even let you try it without a condom,” Sonya murmured into his ear.

Jax grinned, so elated with everything that had just happened that it took a few moments for the Sonya’s words to fully sink in.

“Wait...‘next time’?”


	6. Kenshi/Scorpion

Takahashi Kenshi was grateful to Hasashi Hanzo of the Shirai Ryu for taking in his son – so grateful, in fact, that he insisted on repaying the Grandmaster in whatever way he wished. They’d argued back and forth about who owed whom and how much and what form their gratitude might take for so long that Kenshi’s patience grew thin. His final offer actually made Hanzo stammer slightly as he tried to keep his voice even, but the Grandmaster was more than happy to accept. Before long, Kenshi’s head was buried between Hanzo’s firm thighs, saliva dripping from his lips as his mouth ran down the length of Hanzo’s cock, swallowing as much of his friend’s member into his mouth as he could manage. And, as Hanzo was delighted to discover, Kenshi could manage quite a lot. 

But even though Kenshi could feel Hanzo’s body responding to his stimulation, the ninja was disappointingly stoic and silent, with perhaps only a slight change in his breathing the only audible indication that Hanzo was enjoying Kenshi’s efforts. Kenshi honed his mind and reached out with his thoughts as he had done so often before, only to be surprised by how easy it was to read Hanzo’s mind. Perhaps during such an intimate moment, the Grandmaster had let his unfailing mental guard down? It wasn’t right, Kenshi knew, to take the opportunity to delve into his friend’s mind, and so he instead just skimmed the surface, picking up the stray thoughts that came to Hanzo as Kenshi sucked him off. 

_ “He looks so amazing like this...” _

_ “This feels so good...” _

_ “I have to make this last...” _

The Grandmaster’s thoughts were so warm and heated with desire that it made Kenshi’s face flush despite himself. Images flashed before Kenshi’s mind’s eye, and now it was as though he was seeing through Hanzo’s eyes. Kenshi saw himself, naked save for the bandana around his eyes, saw Hanzo’s rugged torso moving steadily up and down, felt every last ounce of pleasure that was racing through his friend’s body. More importantly, he understood exactly what Hanzo wanted him to do, and how to pleasure him just how he liked. Kenshi lifted one hand to cup Hanzo’s balls, while the other slid up his torso, fingers outstretched, the contact alone making Hanzo’s nerves sizzle. Kenshi’s hand reached Hanzo’s chest, finger and thumb finding the soft flesh of his nipple and sliding it between them, rolling it back and forth. 

“Ohhhh...!” The noise dragged itself from Hanzo’s mouth, and Kenshi felt a rush of embarrassment from his friend at having lost control even for a brief moment. Almost instinctively, Kenshi sent a reassuring thought his way, deciding it was too much effort to take Hanzo’s cock out of his mouth to speak aloud instead. 

_ “You don’t have to hold back. I want to hear you.” _

“You’ve been reading my thoughts,” Hanzo muttered. “Haven’t you?” 

_ “Is that a problem?” _

The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster made a grumbling, non-committal sound. 

_ “I could share my thoughts with you, as well, if you’d like?” _

“That...would be agreeable, yes.” 

Kenshi reached out with his thoughts, bridging the gap between his mind and Hanzo’s, forming a link. His thoughts were Hanzo’s, now, as Hanzo’s were his – and, as such, each could feel the other’s pleasure as though it were his own; the feel of his cock in Kenshi’s mouth, running against his tongue, as well as the building heat in Kenshi’s own cock as he began firmly stroking it up and down... 

Immediately, Kenshi heard his friend gasp as he fought to control his body under the new stimuli, unable to hold back the tide of pleasure that thrummed through his body and Kenshi’s at the same time. Hanzo’s stiff body suddenly trembled, hips bucking and forcing his cock further inside Kenshi’s mouth as he came, shooting his load down his friend’s throat. Kenshi felt Hanzo’s orgasm course through him, pulling him over the edge in turn, spraying the floor with his own seed as he pumped himself feverishly, moaning through the cock still fucking his mouth. Hanzo’s gasps took on a new pitch as their shared orgasm reached new heights of pleasure, and Kenshi was blessed with the experience of hearing the Grandmaster cry out in ecstasy, all inhibitions utterly abandoned. 

It took some time before either of them were able to speak again. Kenshi kept the connection between their two minds open, allowing Hanzo to close himself off whenever he wished. But his friend maintained the link, his typically-structured thoughts now buzzing like a hive in the wake of his climax. 

_ “That was...rather intense,” _Kenshi heard his friend say in his mind. 

Kenshi chuckled. _ “It can be, for the first time.” _

_ “Is that how you always...ah, operate?” _

_ “When in an intimate situation, you mean? Most of the time – I don’t force the connection onto anyone who is unwilling.” _

_ “I. _ _ ..would _ _ quite like to try that again.” _ Hanzo swallowed. _ “I must make up for my dismal performance.” _

_ “Then it’s a good thing I have a great deal more _ gratitude _ to repay,” _ Kenshi assured him. _ “And your ‘performance’ was far from dismal, I assure you.” _

Hanzo smiled warmly at him, and Kenshi could feel the compassion flowing from him in waves. 

_ “You are a good friend, _ _ Kenshi _ _ . And, evidently, an even better lover.” _

Kenshi grinned shamelessly at the compliment, getting to his feet and swooping in to plant a warm, tender kiss on Hanzo’s mouth. 


	7. Rain/Mileena/Tanya

Rain watched as Mileena splayed herself across the bed, her naked body sinking into the soft sheets. The empress of Outworld – his sworn ward and most insatiable lover – licked her lips as she took in the sight of his bared body, now as naked as her own. Her hungering eyes darted between Rain and the woman standing beside him, as though deciding which she wanted to devour first. Finally, her toothy maw opened and she spoke. 

“Tanya,” she murmured. “Come here...” 

Rain turned his head to glance at Tanya – Mileena’s other consort – only to meet her eye. Rain wasn’t entirely certain what to think of his fellow Edenian: obviously she hadn’t become the empress’ lover out of any real love or affection, just as he hadn’t. No, she undoubtedly had schemes of her own, too, and Mileena was merely a means to an end. She enjoyed spending time with the empress, though – that much was clear; Tanya and Mileena were much alike in how much they craved sex and physical pleasure, and for those reasons, they suited one another perfectly. Both women were difficult to satisfy, and Rain was often called upon to provide his skilled assistance when the two of them couldn’t find fulfilment in just each other. Rain trusted Tanya little, and he doubted she had any real affection for him, either – no matter how often the two of them had shared Mileena’s bed together. But there was a grudging sort of respect between them, combined with a quiet attraction that had led to occasional moments of shared intimacy _ without _ Mileena between them. One day, Rain knew, he would need to eliminate her to prevent her interfering with his plans. But, until then, she was a useful person to have around. 

Tanya gave him a nod, eyes glimmering with intent, before she brushed past him and climbed onto the bed. Mileena’s legs were outstretched, inviting her close, and Tanya gratefully accepted the invitation. The empress, with her Tarkatan-esque mouth, was unable to kiss anyone – not without seriously injuring them, at least. For that reason, Tanya avoided Mileena’s mouth as her lips caressed her lover’s face and neck, tugging at the tender flesh and relishing the way Mileena sighed loudly beneath her. Mileena had always been the type of person to make her pleasure known as loudly as possible; whether alone or with company, Mileena’s ecstatic cries could often be heard echoing through the palace halls – something her followers simply had had to grow accustomed to. 

Rain watched as one of Tanya’s hands snaked its way down Mileena’s body, passing her breasts and her abdomen before sliding into the crevasse between her legs. At once, Mileena’s eyes widened, mouth agape as Tanya’s fingers got to work. 

“Ahhh!” the empress hissed. “Yesss! Right there, Tanya! Ohhhhh...!” 

Tanya knew from experience exactly how to get Mileena off, and Rain could tell already that it wouldn’t be long before Mileena was screaming her consort’s name as she bucked wildly against her. A quiet part of him hungered as he watched the two women atop the bed, and urged him to join them. But he quelled the desire as quickly as it had developed, forcing himself to wait patiently until Mileena had need of him. By now, Rain’s cock was fully erect, and he noticed Mileena’s eyes drawn to it more than once. She would call for him soon enough, he knew. All he needed to do was be patient. 

True to form, only a short amount of time had passed before Mileena’s gasps of pleasure grew shrill and became cries of rapture. Rain couldn’t see Tanya’s hand, buried as it was between the empress’ thighs, but whatever she was doing was more than effective. Mileena’s nails raked down Tanya’s back, her legs twitching and trembling with the force of her orgasm. Tanya, whose mouth was busy suckling on one of Mileena’s breasts, did not cease her efforts until Mileena slumped back down against the bed. Smirking with pride, Tanya removed her hand from where it had been and brought it around to Mileena’s back, with her other hand mirroring the movement. Mileena didn’t resist as she was effortlessly lifted up off the bed, the Edenian woman’s muscles bulging in her arms as she manoeuvred Mileena up onto her shoulders. Mileena’s legs dangled down the length of Tanya’s back, and she pressed her pelvis against Tanya’s face, a sharpened tooth biting her lower lip as her lover began pleasuring her again – with her mouth this time. Mileena’s eyes fell upon Rain, and she gave him a lustful smile. 

“Rain...” 

He nodded in understanding, climbing onto the bed and moving around the two women until he was behind Mileena, who arched her back, presenting her ass towards him. His eyes lingered on the hole that lay between those two, perfectly-rounded cheeks, which he gripped with both hands as he spread them apart. Rain’s tongue slithered in between her buttocks, brushing against the hole and tracing circles around the tender flesh. He felt her shiver against his hands immediately, but his grip and Tanya’s held Mileena in place. Mileena’s two consorts stimulated her entrances expertly, their mouths working in tandem as though rehearsed. Rain sidled in closer to the two woman and felt Tanya’s thighs pressing against his own. Rather than pull away from him, though, Tanya edging closer to him in turn, until her legs and his were entwined like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their chests were flush together now, her warm breasts against Rain’s body, making his cock ache worse than ever, desperate for some form of stimulation. Tanya seemed to sense his need, for he felt her ease herself into his lap, shoving herself closer and closer until a warm pair of moistened lips brushed against the throbbing head of his cock. Rain grunted into Mileena’s hole, the noise becoming a steady groan as Tanya began rolling her hips with perfect ease, her entrance rubbing against the tender underside of his cock, toying with him even as she brought Mileena to the brink with her mouth. He felt a warm drop of fluid trickle down the head of his cock, disappearing into Tanya’s folds. Rain hated to admit it even to himself, but Tanya was more than capable of making him come just like this. 

But it wasn’t long before Mileena’s cries grew sharp again, and Rain felt her tremble and quake against him, her hole spasming against his tongue as her screams filled his ears. He heard Tanya humming contentedly from between Mileena’s thighs, clearly relishing the way she could pleasure them both at once. Once Mileena’s climax had run its course, she climbed down from their arms. Rain grumbled involuntarily as Tanya pulled away from him in turn, Mileena falling between them onto the bed. Rain considered himself a patient and diligent lover, but even _ he _ had his limits, and these two women were pushing him to the brink. He crushed his lips against Mileena’s neck, who moaned delightedly as he ground against her, desperate for some sort of stimulation. 

“Rain, you grow wild with desire,” Mileena crooned in between hungering kisses with Tanya. “Do you truly want to fuck me so badly?” 

“More than anything, mistress,” he obediently replied, ignoring Tanya’s giggle. 

“I will grant your wish,” Mileena promised, but her eyes glimmered with mischief even as her hips rolled against him. “Very soon. As for now... 

“Tanya,” the empress called, “pleasure me again. But _ this _ time...” Her mischievous eyes settled on Rain. “...I want Rain to fuck you while you do it.” 

Tanya’s glanced at Rain over Mileena’s shoulder, smiling knowingly at him. “I would be more than happy to receive him,” she breathed. 

“And my only purpose is to serve you, my empress,” Rain said, nodding respectfully at Mileena. “If this is what you will of me, then I shall obey.” 

Mileena pouted at him. “No need to be so formal, Rain. I’m allowing you to copulate with your fellow consort – it’s not often that such a delicious opportunity arises. You should be grateful.” 

_ If only she knew just how often Tanya and I have ‘copulated’ without her, _ Rain thought, crossing over to Tanya on his knees. Her ass was presented to him, her back arched and her legs spread wide. Rain pressed his hands to her buttocks, admiring their shape before running the palms of his hands down the length of her back. Tanya curled into his touch, cooing slightly. Rain’s cock slid almost automatically into the gap between her thighs, and found her entrance there, wet and ready for him. Rain let out a grunt as he slid inside her, the small sensation alone sending tingles racing up his spine, so great was his need after having been pleasuring Mileena for so long without receiving any in return. Tanya sighed happily as she lowered her head back between Mileena’s thighs. If nothing else, Rain could admire her stamina – even Outworld’s mightiest champions would be growing tired from overuse of their jaw at this stage. But Tanya was clearly a veteran in pleasuring people with her mouth – a fact that Mileena could clearly attest to as she moaned wantonly and sank back into the bedsheets. 

The bedroom was soon filled with the sounds of their lovemaking – the clap of Rain’s hips against Tanya’s ass, her muffled moans as she buried her face between Mileena’s legs, and the much louder cries of the empress herself, all underscored by the shuddering and squeaking of the bed as their bodies moved in beautiful harmony. Rain caught Mileena’s eye and held her gaze, imagining himself fucking her in turn, and judging by the delight in her eyes, she was picturing the same. She sighed as she tossed her head back onto the pillow, kneading her breasts with her two hands, relishing the moment. Already, her cries were beginning to increase in pitch, and Rain was almost envious of how often and how easily his empress could climax. When she came once again, her wide eyes were locked on him, savouring the sight of his rugged body as he fucked her lover relentlessly, the movement of his hips making the bed quake. 

But then Tanya straightened her back, her head lifting away from Mileena until she was sitting on her knees, her back parallel with Rain’s. Rain squeezed her breasts tightly as he fucked her harder than ever, his hips slamming against her ass loudly and rhythmically. Tanya’s hand sank to her navel, a pair of fingers reaching down to touch herself just above her entrance. Rain buried his chin in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, huffing with exertion as he pounded her, and Tanya’s head lolled back as pleasure coursed through her. He pressed her lips to her cheek as he felt her shudder against him, her moans becoming a sharp cry. Her cunt pulsed around his cock, driving him to the brink. Rain let out a furious grunt as he came, sheer ecstasy racing through his whole body, making his head swim. Pure relief flooded through him, making him shout as though in exultation, his whole body shaking like a tree in a storm. 

Rain’s eyes landed on Mileena, and caught sight of her unimpressed expression. Evidently, she was displeased that Rain had not lasted long enough to fuck her himself – as he had said he’d desired to do. 

“Apologies, my empress,” Rain mumbled, not sounding sorry in the least bit. “We seem to have gotten...rather carried away.” 

“Y-Yes,” Tanya stammered, still breathing heavily as her climax died away. “H-How can we help ourselves when you tease and tantalise us so?” 

“But I do so _ love _ to tantalise,” Mileena hummed, her twisted mouth warping into a grin. “Anyway, I’m sure you can both make it up to me...” 

Rain watched as the empress spread her legs wide, inviting the two of them in. He avoided meeting Tanya’s eye as he drew closer to Mileena, bending over to brush his mouth against her sex, hearing the empress sigh yet again as he began to pleasure her. Another head nudged against his, and Tanya slipped a pair of strong fingers inside Mileena’s entrance, stimulating her in tandem with Rain. Rain’s thoughts were on the two women both as he shut his eyes and set to work again – eventually, he would have to dispose of them both if he wanted to ascend to his rightful position as ruler of all of Outworld. 

_ But, for now, _ he thought, as Tanya settled in beside him again, _ they are not without their uses... _


	8. Cassie Cage/Jacqui Briggs

Cassie Cage stretched out an arm and wrapped it firmly around Jacqui’s side, before tugging her closer to her. Jacqui didn’t resist as she was dragged along the couch until she and her girlfriend were cuddled up together, her head resting on Cassie’s shoulder. Their shared popcorn bowl lay almost empty on the floor just beneath the couch, and all around them were packets of snacks – some opened and others unopened. The lights were off, leaving the room dark save for the TV screen, which was playing one of Cassie’s dad’s vintage action flicks. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen this one before,” Jacqui muttered, shovelling another handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

“Me neither,” Cassie replied, shifting her position on the couch so that Jacqui could move closer again. “Dad always said it was one of the worst he ever starred in. ‘The only thing worthwhile about that garbage was the fat cheque they gave me,’ he said. Never let me watch it, growing up.” 

Jacqui stifled a laugh as Johnny Cage beat up a rather hapless masked ninja onscreen, before gunning him down with an SMG he pulled seemingly out of nowhere between two sloppily-edited shots. “Well, I hope it’s everything you ever dreamed of.” 

“Are you kidding?” Cassie laughed aloud as her father struck a mind-bogglingly hilarious victory pose, standing triumphant over the downed bodies of the mooks he had beaten. “This is giving me all the nineties kitschy realness I could’ve ever wanted!” 

Cassie heard Jacqui snort and felt the pair of arms wrapped around her tighten slightly. This was perfect – just the two of them, spooned up in their PJs, watching a so-bad-it’s-good action movie while munching on more snacks than they could ever eat in one sitting. Cassie didn’t think that anything could ruin it. That was, until the scene changed to a steamy shower room and Cassie was made to watch as her father stepped onscreen in nothing but a towel, whistling merrily as he stepped over the bathroom tiles and into the showers. Cassie yelped in terror as the camera lingered on the towel as it was tossed aside – a yelp which only became louder as Johnny Cage’s perfectly-sculpted asscheeks popped into frame, muscles rippling under the flesh as the movie star switched on the shower and began rubbing himself down with the steaming-hot water. 

“The remote!” Cassie shouted over Jacqui’s hysterical giggles. “Pass me the fucking remote!” 

“I don’t have it!” Jacqui managed to get out between peals of laughter. 

Jacqui let go of her girlfriend as Cassie went on the hunt, tossing cushions and snacks aside in a desperate attempt to find the missing remote control. Cassie cried out in triumph as she spotted it wedged between the armrest and the sofa cushion. She squeezed one arm down the gap, retrieved the remote control and twisted to point it at the TV just as she jammed a thumb into the button. The screen froze just as the camera changed to a full-body shot of Johnny’s naked, soapy body, with only his bare hands covering up his crotch. 

“Fuck!” 

“You _paused _it?!” Jacqui cried out in bewilderment, her shoulder shaking with suppressed laughter. 

“I couldn’t find the fucking stop button!” Cassied snapped, gritting her teeth as Jacqui roared another laugh. Cassie instead pressed the larger, red button atop the remote, and the screen immediately switched off, a small red light blinking at the bottom to indicate transition to standby mode. 

“I can’t believe it,” Cassie grumbled. “He never...no wonder he...” 

Jacqui wiped tears from her eyes and said, “He really bared it all, didn’t he? Guess he needed the cash pretty badly.” 

Cassie sighed, disgust and anger leaving her body in the exhalation. “So much for ‘Webfilms and chill’, I guess.” 

Jacqui, curled up on the far side of the couch, merely shrugged and said, “We can still do the ‘chill’ part, if you want?” 

Cassie cast a sly glance at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. She loved a lot of things about Jacqui – from the way she smiled, to the way she joked around, to the way she kissed – but one of her all-time favourite things about Jacqui Briggs was just how unbelievably _horny _she always was. Late at night, early in the morning, all through the afternoon – there was almost _never_ a time when Jacqui wasn’t up for it. Cassie knew that Takeda had his work cut out for him trying to keep his girlfriend satisfied – it was hard enough for Cassie. Even before they’d started watching the movie, the two of them had fooled around when getting changed into their pyjamas, with Cassie using her fingers to get her girlfriend off once or twice before promising to give her the rest later. Well, with their movie night plans having just crashed and burned before her eyes, Cassie was more than happy for ‘later’ to be ‘right now’. 

Cassie crawled over to join Jacqui on the other side of the couch, their lips meeting first, then their hands, then their bodies – sinking together as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Their heads came to rest atop a cushion, still joined at the lips, Cassie’s hands exploring her girlfriend’s body. They found the bottom of her t-shirt and slithered their way up the bare torso beneath, cupping one breast as her teeth gently sank into Jacqui’s bottom lip. Jacqui moaned, already writhing beneath Cassie’s touch, nipples hardening against her hand. Cassie’s head trailed kisses down from Jacqui’s mouth to her jaw, then down to her neck and continuing on, jumping over her pulled-up t-shirt and latching onto her other breast, lapping at it with her tongue. 

“Ahhh...!” Jacqui hissed, the sound music to Cassie’s ears. 

Cassie could have happily spent all day right where she was, but the noises Jacqui was making told her she was needed somewhere else. Cassie rolled over, repositioning on the couch so that her girlfriend was underneath her, then took hold of Jacqui’s pyjama pants and yanked them down her thighs, before dragging her panties down her legs to join them. Jacqui obligingly spread her legs, inviting Cassie in, and Cassie caressed her girlfriend’s thighs with her warm kisses. Jacqui’s quiet giggling became a soft gasp as Cassie moved her mouth in closer, tongue brushing ever so gently against her clit. 

“More,” Jacqui mumbled, only to sigh as Cassie gave in and began lathering her with her tongue, slowly and steadily lapping away, picking up speed when Jacqui quietly pleaded her to. Every time Cassie inhaled, Jacqui’s scent was all that filled her senses, and her eyes fluttered shut as she drank it all in – the feel of her girlfriend’s thighs around her, the sound of her sighs, the taste of her flesh against Cassie’s tongue... 

A handful of minutes passed by before Jacqui’s sighs, now having graduated into full-on moans, took on a new, feverish pitch. 

“Oh...! Ohhh....! _ OHHH! _” 

Jacqui’s ecstatic cry filled the whole apartment, and Cassie had a feeling the neighbours would be less than thrilled. But, as she buried her face between her girlfriend’s thighs, Cassie knew both of them were past caring. Only when Jacqui let out one final gasp and sank down into the couch again did Cassie detach herself from where her mouth had latched on. 

“Already?” Cassie teased, shooting a grin at her girlfriend. “You are such a two-pump chump, you know that?” 

“You love it,” Jacqui breathed, still panting like she’d just sprinted ten laps around the apartment building. 

“You _know _I do. Want more?” 

“Fuck, yes...!” 

No sooner had the gasped words left Jacqui’s lips when Cassie swooped in again, kissing the warm, dark skin of her thighs again to avoid brushing against the now-tender clit. Only when Jacqui gave her the go-ahead did Cassie go to town on her again, slipping two fingers inside her girlfriend as she lapped at her clit once more. Jacqui wriggled slightly on the couch as she shrugged off her pyjamas, kicking her underwear across the floor before spreading her legs wide. Cassie heard her sigh happily as pleasure began to build within her again. Cassie could feel herself straining against her underwear, and resisted the urge to start grinding against the couch in a desperate need for stimulation. Mercifully, Jacqui’s climax came even sooner the second time around, and Cassie soon had her girlfriend bucking against the couch as her fingers darted in and out, the taste of Jacqui’s flesh sweet on Cassie’s tongue. 

“Again...?” Cassie prompted, once Jacqui’s cries had died away and she’d sunk back down into the couch. 

“Oh my god,” Jacqui all-but whimpered, “_please _just fuck me!” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes, _yes_!” 

Cassie grinned as she slid out of her pyjamas, more than happy to get them off at last. Her dick sprung free of her underwear as she yanked them down her legs, tossing them away before clambering atop Jacqui again. They kissed deeply, moaning against each other as Cassie felt Jacqui slip something into her hand – a condom wrapper, which she promptly tore open and sat back up to roll on. Then, lowering one foot to the floor while tucking the other beneath herself on the couch, Cassie brought her dick in between Jacqui’s thighs, sliding inside her with ease. Cassie scooped up a leg in each arm, each hand squeezing Jacqui’s thighs tight as she began to push in and out, a contented grumble escaping from between her lips as little shivers of pleasure raced up her spine. Jacqui was moaning again already, her hips moving in tandem with Cassie’s, guiding her deeper inside. Her moaning only grew louder when one of Cassie’s hands detached itself from her thigh and slid up her leg to brush her thumb against her clit. Cassie wanted to drag things out for as long as possible – to slow grind against her girlfriend as she fucked her, slowly and gently. But they’d waited too long, and now she was too horny and pent up to hold herself back, and found herself picking up speed almost automatically. Jacqui was more than happy with this, and tossed her head back to cry out as her girlfriend began pounding her into the couch, the clapping sound of their bodies meeting filling the apartment. Cassie lowered her upper body, their torsos pressing together as Cassie rested her head between Jacqui’s shoulder and neck, lips tugging firmly at the tender flesh below her jaw and relishing the way she gasped against her. Cassie didn’t slow down, keeping her rhythm as steady as possible as Jacqui dragged her nails down her back, coming to rest on Cassie’s ass and digging her fingers into the muscled flesh there. Cassie grinned, arching her back as she thrust in and out, letting Jacqui cop a good feel. Before long, Cassie could feel herself beginning to surge, and she pulled out of Jacqui in an effort to cool down. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss that did absolutely nothing to calm either of them. 

“Turn around,” Cassie ordered as they separated, and Jacqui obediently lifted herself up off the couch, flipping over to expose her gorgeous ass to her girlfriend. Cassie greedily ran her hands all over those rounded cheeks as she pulled Jacqui up into position, slipping her dick in between her thighs and finding her wet entrance waiting for her once again. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Cassie grunted as she pushed herself back in. 

“Fuck me!” Jacqui hissed, and Cassie was more than happy to oblige her, gripping her by the hips and slamming herself against her ass, pulling her gorgeous body close with each thrust. Changing position had done much to keep Cassie from getting close to the finish, but already she felt sweet, delicious heat building up inside her, threatening to spill out. Cassie quickened her movements, pounding her girlfriend hard and fast, the unfortunate couch groaning under them. Cassie slid one hand up from Jacqui’s hip to her shoulder, then mirrored the movement with her other hand, holding her steady as she slammed into her over and over and over. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum!” she heard Jacqui say, before letting out a heated cry. Her toes curled against the couch, pleasure making her whole body quake, driving Cassie to the brink. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, too!” Cassie groaned, unable to hold back a shout as her orgasm hit, her voice mingling with Jacqui’s as the two of them writhed atop the couch. She squeezed her girlfriend’s shoulders tight as her thrusts finally slowed, rolling her hips as she savoured every last wave of pleasure that coursed through her, her cries dying down into a contented hum. Slowly, she eased herself out of Jacqui, removed and disposed of the condom before returning to the couch to cuddle her. Her fingers traced gentle circles on her girlfriend’s back as they spooned, nestled in between the cushions and staring at the still-blank TV screen. 

“Should we take this to the bed?” Cassie asked, after a few minutes had passed. She felt Jacqui shake against her as she laughed. 

“You’re ready to go another round so soon?” 

“Well, not yet,” Cassie admitted. “But I will be. Besides, we’ve got all night, haven’t we?” 

“Takeda said he might come over to visit,” Jacqui said as Cassie rolled off of her. “But he didn’t say what time.” 

“Pssh. I’m sure he’s off canoodling with his himbo boyfriend right now. We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

Jacqui snorted. “Don’t call him a ‘himbo’. You _know _he hates it.” 

Cassie shrugged. “It’s easier than saying ‘my girlfriend’s boyfriend’s boyfriend’.” 

“How about just ‘Jin’, huh?” 

“Well, that’s no fun at _all_.” 

The two of them snorted with laughter as Jacqui led Cassie to the bedroom. 


End file.
